It has been found that the conventional PET bottles are sealed with an aluminum cap. However, the carbon dioxide will run away from the beverage once the aluminum cap is opened. Further, it will be inconvenient especially for children to hold and lift a PET bottle with a volume more than 2000 c.c.
Hence, a number of liquid dispensers have been developed to meet such need and examples of these liquid dispensers are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,060,512 to Magil, U.S. Pat. No. 2,069,383 to Nedbalek, U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,562 to Medeiros et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,856 to Stewart et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,864 to Tarozzi et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,377 to Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,452 to Takatsuki et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,014 to Doundoulakis, French Pat. No. 23099 to Bouillon, and Japanese Pat. No. 75600 to Takeda. However, most of them are complicated in structure and can be directly fitted with a PET bottle. For example, the Nedbalek Patent is directed to a liquid dispenser, but it is too sophisticated in structure and is not especially adapted for use with a PET bottle.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid dispenser for PET bottles which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.